The Mirror Dragon Slayer
by ashleyli
Summary: After a horrifying dream penetrates Rin's thoughts, she cannot help but return to Fairy Tail. And even though she's been in the guild all her life, she's never even seen it! With this she brings new friends upon herself, and a new love as well as they pursue one of their dreams: to find their dragons. GRAY/OC
1. A Horrid Dream of Destiny

**Prologue: A Horrid Dream of Destiny**

_Rin, quick! _Cords of panic tightened around her chest. Her heart raced with fear. An indescribable darkness seized the land, magic power like no other. Destruction grasped the rubble, once beautiful scenery. A tree, its size rivalling a high rise, had fallen, as if a giant had taken its sacred bark with callused hands and snapped it as if it were a twig.

There was no happy feeling to search for, any human being upon the island was either injured or fighting, bitter sadness and rage building in their hearts. Rin's heart seized again as she peered into a ship, and saw the incredible fight below; even as they had such a powerful combination of fire and thunder, there was no match for the Demon's Eye.

_Rin, save them! _Save who? Who would she save?

"What? I've got my friends this close by." A boy, his red flaming hair tired out as well as his source of magic power. The people around him were scared, their enemy absorbed in the Demon's Eye. "Fear is not evil…It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder."

Hope was rising, his words became clearer. "We know our weakness. So, what'll we do now?" The boy slowly rose, "we'll get stronger! We'll stand up and fight! Maybe we can't help being scared alone. But we're all right her, together. We've got our friends, close by. Now, there's nothing to fear!" He shouted. "Because we're not alone!"

Everyone stood, everyone believed in each other. Hope was rising, even as they were all drained, they were willing to fight. "_Here we go!_" They cried.

_Fairy Tail._

Rin gasped, finally awakening from her dream, one sentence clear in her head, "Fairy Tail, your sun has set!" Sweat soaked her entire body, she couldn't calm herself. The evil voice repeated the sentence until her head hurt, and all she could think of was, "not if I can help it."

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	2. Preparing for the Worst

A/N: This is my story about what will happen in Fairy Tail after episode 119. I just couldn't wait for the next episode, so I created my own! Oh, and in previous stories I got questions about things like, "What does 'mochiro' mean?" And all that stuff. So I am sticking to simple romaji words in this anime. Like baka.

**Chapter One: Preparing for the Worst.**

There was no time to shop, one could say this. But shopping was preparing for battle, and this she needed. Rin entered the shop that was filled with beautiful glowing colours, a serious look on her face as she hefted a bag of jewels onto the counter and took off her white trench coat. "Please merge a hundred diamonds into this trench coat," she said, putting the trench coat beside the bag.

The shop owner, an old man with strong arms and broad shoulders, looked at the bag. "You sure you want me to merge it with this thing?" He asked, lifting her trench coat. "I sell armour in the back for special customers."

"I'm sure."

"You know merges only last for a short period of time, right?"

She nodded, "I only need the added defence briefly."

He shook his head, "alright then. But I'm warning you, after a week or so, this thing is done. But unless you over exhaust the magic power in the diamonds; then it would only last three days." He added, "Whatever floats your boat. This will only take a few minutes, why don't you watch?"

Rin followed him into the back where she indeed did see armour but also a table and a furnace. The shop owner snapped his fingers and almost all of the well-sized diamonds from the shelves glowed. Then he closed his eyes and started chanting as the diamonds and her trench coat slowly lifted into the air.

She could feel the magic everywhere as a bright light swept across the whole room and as it dispersed, all that was left was her trench coat. Even though she knew that this had to be done, spending a hundred million jewels wasn't something she liked to do. But if her dream was correct, she would need all the help she could get for defence in the next couple of days. The shop owner took the bag of money and thanked her on her way out as she put the trench coat on, already feeling the added power.

There was only one stop needed to be made before she would go to the guild, and that was the potions shop. It wasn't an illegal shop, and only sold genuine and good potions, not made for evil.

A cat meowed as she entered the shop, and she was greeted to a perfume-smelling room, the smell of potions. The shop was dimly lit with pretty colours and there was one girl sitting at a desk. She sat up straight, "Welcome! What can I do for you?"

Once again, she took off her trench coat and laid it across the desk, "could you please preserve the smell of this coat?"

"You need a potion to make this smell stay—how long do you need the smell to stay for?" She asked, picking up the trench coat. "It smells like a guy."

"Someone important to me passed, and I just wanted to have his smell with me forever."

"Now you want a potion that lasts for eternity?" The woman asked, "I'm not going to lie, that costs a pretty penny. One hundred thousand jewels. Do you have that much?"

Rin nodded, _better than a hundred million_, she thought as she produced a bag of money from her small black purse. Setting the money on the table, she watched her inspect the money before pulling out a potion from the back and thoroughly bathing the trench coat in the potion. When she was done, the smell of her old friend was strong and the trench coat was dry and clean. She smiled happily as she put the coat on, able to smell it still.

"I can tell that your friend was important to you," the woman said, "so I added in a cleaner. The cleaner will keep the coat as clean as it is now, and keep the smell. Enjoy."

She tipped her head, "Thank you."

As she exited the shop, Rin caught her reflection in the fountain outside. In the reflection, most of what she saw was a nose, mouth, and two pairs of eyes. She saw a petite body that was barely over 5"3. She had very long, wavy, blonde hair, with jagged bangs and large, green eyes. There were small wing-like adornments around her ears and she wore a long white trench coat that ran to her thighs, it being frilly at the bottom, and fluffy on the collar, which was folded. It was buttoned up fully yet also showed a black shirt underneath near her neck. A white belt showed her figure around her waist. She also wore black leggings that were tucked into black boots.

Rin gazed at the sky, finding a tall castle-like building. It was exactly what she was looking for as a smile spread across her face and she leaped from the house tops, practically flying toward it.

Fairy Tail.

The guild was like a castle, with a big red banner that had the Fairy Tail symbol on it. This was the first time she had seen the guild. Her feet landed gracefully on the ground and she slowly walked into the open doors, unknowing of what might be inside. Her heart threatened to lunge out of her throat, for it suddenly quickened its pace.

The air inside the guild smelled strongly of beer, and the first thing her ears came accustomed to be the sound of shouting, and very loud shouting at that. The nervousness vanished as she gazed inside the building.

It looked emptier than she imagined. Eyes turned to her, an unfamiliar face. "Where is Master?" Rin asked, a firm voice masking her nervousness.

They ignored her question. "Who are you?"

"A Fairy Tail wizard, just like yourself."

"I ain't ever seen you before," a man yelled, obviously drunk.

She imitated his voice, "and I ain't ever seen you before." She took her left arm out of her coat and turned, allowing them to see the black Fairy Tail symbol on her shoulder blade.

"So, you're a Fairy Tail wizard, since when?"

"Since eleven years ago. Now, where's Master?" Rin asked again.

"Eleven years? Where have you been?"

_This is going to sound really weird_, she thought. "Doing the hundred-year quest."

"Impossible."

She was getting impatient now, "where is Master? This is urgent."

"Doing the S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial on Tenroujima Island. " Someone shouted.

Another punched the guy, "what? It's not like she will be able to find her way there."

"Maybe, maybe not. Thanks anyway though, I'll return with him soon!" Rin shouted, tired of this conversation, and left. She had heard rumours that Tenroujima could only be found by the most sacred Fairy Tail members. She would have to count on that rumour.

Rin ignored their protests and ran from the building, then jumped and soared through the sky. Her eyes were closed, letting her feelings guide her, using magic power just to stay afloat in the air. She could sense the auras of people in Magnolia, and others in different countries. And yet, one was faded through a cloud of mist, she was sure that this one was the one to follow, and pursued quickly in that direction.

The mist faded after a half hour and soon everything was clear, and the atmosphere was exactly like her dream. Destruction, everywhere.

Her dream was coming true.

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	3. Who Are You?

**Chapter Two: Who Are You?**

Rin hated the smell of smoke.

And that was exactly what this island smelled like. She had never seen Tenroujima before, but she could tell that before, this had been a beautiful plac.

Now seemed to be a different story. This darkness felt exactly like her dream, and it didn't exactly put her in relief. It worried her, and she didn't know whether to continue on or not.

_Baka, having doubts. What kind of Fairy Tail wizard doesn't help their comrades? _Rin wondered to herself. She swept across the air towards the big invading ship, already filled with anger. Rin closed her eyes and sought the enemies' auras; one man, and eight creatures of darkness.

She screamed and let her rage out as lightening pierced the sky behind her, nine bolts, striking each of nine enemies as she let herself fall into the ship, ripping through each floor until she found what she was looking for.

The old man that haunted her dreams; his face shocked and yet still calm and focused. His hair ran out in all directions as his right eye was an evil, dark red. She grunted and clamped a hand around his neck, pushing him to the ground.

A chunk of sharp ice formed around her fist as she punched him and jumped just to miss another jolt of lightening that hit him. The creatures around him were not dead, merely harmed.

"Who are you?" The boy with light tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-coloured hair asked. He wore a scarf that was detailed with white scales. The Fairy Tail stamp was shown on his right arm. The boy looked tired, his lean, well-built figure dirty and drained. His outfit mainly consisted of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that went down to his knees and a wide black wristband on his left wrist and sandals along with his scarf.

Rin closed her eyes again and caused her Fairy Tail symbol to glow, "let's just say I'm on your side," she smiled, "let's fight together for our guild." Lashing her hand out, a wall of fire appeared in front of them. "Eat."

He looked confused, but reluctantly ate the fire, gulping it down, inhaling it really. Wiping his mouth, he said, "thanks for the meal. Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!"

"That's more like it." She turned her head to see four others, three girls, and a guy. Too busy to register anything but their gender, she turned back to her enemy.

The old man got up, "very touching. Well, no matter who you are, nobody can defeat the Demon's Eye."

"Seriously? You're really going to just put who are you in the same sentence?" She gritted her teeth, "I have heard those words too many times today. Who cares who I am? All you need to know is that I am the Fairy Tail wizard who is going to kick your ass." Rin flicked her fingers, cracking them all and then put then in fists. "You will regret messing with Fairy Tail."

"Fire Dragon's—"

"Mirror Dragon's—"

"—Roar!"

"—Roar!" They cried in unison. Both directing their attacks at the same angle, this created a Unison Raid of fire, lightning, water, ice, earth, sky, and iron.

The boy stared at the Unison Raid weirdly as he made his roar. Perhaps this was because of all the other powers that had also been included in the Raid, but it did not surprise Rin. Still, the man and his creatures stood unfazed by the attack, until they crunched. At least they had done some damage. The man smiled as the blobs turned to attack the four other people, drained, on the ground. "Natsu…" the girl with blonde hair cried on the ground. He ran to help them.

"That's a cheap way of fighting." Rin remarked as she thrust out her hand. Whirlwinds formed around each of the four, protecting them, for if one even touched the wind it would shred them. "They're safe inside—er, Natsu?"

"You don't know my name yet?" The boy fumed, "It's Natsu. N-A-T-S-U."

"Rin."

They charged once more, both of them looking for a weakness or an opening when the other attacked. The eight creatures of Zeref's Black Arts were annoying, and they slowed us down, we needed to get rid of them. Yet no matter how many times they tried, it didn't seem like they were doing any damage to anyone, only tiring themselves out.

But they weren't the only ones. The old man was getting tired as well. _Could it be?_ Rin thought, _perhaps he feeds magical power to them…? _She had an idea. "Natsu, cover me!" She sprinted towards the old man. He threw a chain towards her, attempting to bind her, but it didn't make it for it was broken by Natsu's fire. She didn't lose concentration, and took that time to build fire, lightening, water, ice, earth, sky, and iron around her hand before punching him in his right eye repeatedly. "Mirror Dragon's Fists!"

It seemed rather weird, however his eye was his main source of power, why not damage it? He fought to get her off him, but she kept punching him. Eventually he let out a roar and purple spheres appeared around them.

"Amaterasu Formula 28….and so quickly too." Rin whispered. She was almost afraid, until she realized that he was still with her here too. "Baka….using this seal when your still here too. Good luck with that." She thought about stopping it, but decided against it. This had to affect him too. _This is where the diamonds come in handy_, she thought.

"Rin!" Natsu shouted just as the shock waves hit. She closed her eyes and let the attack come, but she didn't feel a thing. The old man sure did though. She sighed of relief and jumped back towards Natsu. They fought once more in harmony, backing each other up. She let all her powers come from her body to attack all eight of the creatures, and the old man.

"Karyu no Wing Attack!" She heard Natsu say. He used moves that involved claws, talons, joining two flames together, and igniting his whole body on fire. They were both growing tired as they fought and got hit, but it was as if seven people were fighting on their side, for there were seven powers on their side. Whenever one attack and fell back, six other powers followed.

Suddenly, a chain appeared around her and hooked itself around her waist, and then it dragged her against the walls of the ship. She grunted and fought to break the chain while looking for Natsu. The blobs had him occupied as well. She screamed and another shock of thunder hit the nine foes. The chain dropped from her waist and she sat, on her hands and knees, panting. The whirlwinds around the four weakened, but remained there; she was using too much magic power.

They had even blown a hole through the roof the ship, so that the sky was now visible. The clouds cleared in the middle of the sky, and a bright light was shining there. It looked holy, saint-like, and she wanted to embrace it.

This was until she saw the cannon, and its many seals.

"Etherion…." Rin gasped. How long had it been preparing to fire? How could she have not noticed it? Somehow, the Etherion looked different though, as if it wasn't as pure as it should seem to be. She squinted, this time spotting two cannons, one pure and the other tainted.

"Jupiter?" She gasped again. Why did the Magic Council have control of that?

"Natsu!" She said, stopping the whirlwinds around his friends, "take your friends back to the island, I'll be there in a second."

"You think I'll leave you?" Natsu asked, "no one gets left behind, not in Fairy Tail!"

"Don't you think your friends mean more? Hurry!"

He didn't move.

She smiled, he was too determined. Why was she happy he wasn't going? Because then as soon as he left she would be alone? "Fine, then protect them here."

Rin focused her concentration on the old man's eye, and the old man himself. The other creatures didn't matter; they were all tied in one, after all. She grunted, gathering magic power, and thrust it out, leaving a seal on the old man and his Demon's Eye.

"That is…."

"A self-destruction spell," she finished. Already seeing the old man's protest, she whipped a hard and deadly whirlwind around him and his creatures. "Quickly." She said, picking up the navy blue-haired boy and girl, she tossed them over her shoulder. "To the island."

Natsu nodded and took the blonde-haired and the red-haired girl. As Rin stared more at the red-haired girl, her face became more and more familiar. _Is that…Erza? _She thought. She snapped out of her thoughts however as Natsu's face came into realization. "What about Laxus?"

"Laxus? Who?"

Natsu laid the girls down again and went into the dust. He came back with a well-built man that was unconscious. The man had spiky blonde hair, and what looked like spikes near his ears.

"I'll take three then," Rin offered, picking up the blonde-haired girl. She still concentrated magic power into the whirlwind to make it stronger while running. Once they made it back to the island, they weighed their options. _The Etherion looks like it will fire in a few minutes, _she thought.

"We need to go to the main camp. If we hurry, we can make it." Rin said. "Most of the time Fairy Sphere is strongest near the source, and I don't have much magic power left." This she whispered.

He didn't ask why, just showed the way as they ran through the forests. When they arrived, they found Grimoire Heart enemies, all wiped out, and the injured under a make shift tent.

We laid the four down beside the injured. "No time for introductions," she said, looking at the Fairy Tail members questioning looks. "Etherion and Jupiter will fire any minute now."

"Happy!" Natsu cried. A blue cat jumped into his arms. "Did you destroy the power source?"

"Aye, sir! Carla, Lily, and I beat it up good, and he got a sword! But you know what else we found…." The blue cat known as Happy carried on. A black and white cat arrived as well, the black one holding a red sword. She had no idea who these people where, but ignored them.

She breathed, deepening her concentration, "Unwavering Faith and Resilient Bonds will bring even miracles to your side. This you must believe." Rin said this as a gold light started to surround the island in a sphere. The light grew brighter and stronger, just as the Etherion and Jupiter did. She clamped her hands together as if she were going to pray and closed her eyes. As if her spirit rose from her body, she found all the bonds and the faith that everyone, even the injured, possessed. How much they cared for Fairy Tail—it was all clearly there. The loyalty they held to one another was unfathomable. She took those bonds, and that faith, and held them.

Rin breathed again, building up more power, over exhausting herself, but kept going. She kept building more and more inside while still holding the whirlwind. "Fairy Sphere!" She cried, and the faith and the bonds she held onto turned into magic power. The sphere of light held as the Etherion and Jupiter fired. But it didn't hit the island, it merely hit the sphere, and once the attack as done, it disappeared with it. The sky was clear again, the only people to be effected by the Etherion and Jupiter were those that were not on the island.

She sank to her knees and sighed in relief, drained to the bone. Her magic power had run out, and she was tired.

"Thanks for the protection, although I'm sure you also protected some of your enemies." A man with glasses smirked, his silver hair messy.

"The 7 kin of purgatory have been defeated, and so have you." A man with long green hair said.

The man was about to protest, but before he had the chance, Rin had already unsheathed the two katana from her back and whipped them both towards the man, making sure they just barely missed his head. "Leave. You're out of magic power, aren't you? Go."

He left as she went to sheath the two Japanese swords again. The two katana were more of a back-up plan, if she ever ran out of magic power. This time Rin hoped that she wouldn't have to use it for any other purpose than threatening.

"Who are you?" A girl with short silver hair in a t-shirt and shorts asked.

_Again with that question,_ she thought. "I'm Rin. Please allow me to explain who I am once we are back at the guild, when everyone can hear it. For now, just be satisfied with my name and the fact that I'm not your enemy."

"Fair enough," the girl smiled. "I'm Lisanna."

Eventually they went around introducing everyone and she learned names like Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Elfman, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Cana, and Makarov, who was the master.

"How do you know that Hades is really dead?" Levy asked.

"I don't really know," Rin admitted. "But the self-destruction spell should have done _something_, and even so, the Demon's Eye, and the Demon's Heart, it wears the person out, you know? Gives them eternal power and glory, but it eats you up inside. It kills you. This is a fact that not many know."

A man limped into camp; he had orange/brown hair, black eyes with a black cloak. The man was tall and muscular, obviously tired, and caused quite the commotion when arriving at camp. Sweat beaded his forehead, and for the first time, Rin knew who this was. Gildarts.

"Gildarts!" Everyone cried, the loudest voice being Natsu.

"Your late!" Natsu continued, helping Gildarts to lie down next to Makarov. "I missed your fight! How was it?"

He seemed so excited about a fight that probably meant to the death. Sometimes Natsu could seem so serious, and yet now so giddy. Everyone crowded next to Gildarts as he told them about his fight, and then asked about the Fairy Sphere.

"Who cast it?"

"Rin!"

Gildarts sat up. "Rin?" he searched the faces around him until he found mine.

"You completed it?"

"Of course. I couldn't let Erza go." She paused, "Master has aged since I last saw him."

"Was it hard?" Gildarts asked, referring to what she had completed.

"It wouldn't be the hundred-year quest if it wasn't. I rested for a week after that." Rin replied. _A week of those dreams_.

Others around them were lost in the conversation, as none knew the subject. Suddenly, Master's eyes flickered open and all eyes were drawn upon him. "Master." Natsu said.

"Okaeri." Lisanna smiled.

His eyes swayed upon them all, inspecting each of their faces, until he landed on Rin's. His eyes widened in shock, "Mavis?" Then his eyes hit an uncertain realization, "iie….Rin?"

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


	4. The Destruction of Zeref

**Chapter Three: The Destruction of Zeref**

Everyone was missing.

Everything that even belonged to Grimoire Heart had vanished from the island, as if they hadn't even existed. Those in the 7 kin of purgatory who had given up had said their goodbyes, having their own personal quest to pursue, however everyone else was gone. There was no telling if Hades, the evil old man of the Demon's Eye and Heart, was alive or not, for even his wrecked ship had disappeared. One thing was for sure though, Happy and Carla had definitely destroyed the heart.

Half of those who were conscious set out to do a search around the island, the other half treated and guarded the injured. We couldn't leave Tenroujima yet, not unless we made sure Zeref was here or not. We were in trouble with the Magic Council as well, who probably searched to disband Fairy Tail now.

They had split up in pairs, searching for Zeref, Grimoire Heart, or members of the Magic Council. Rin had not been able to find him, no matter how many times she went over the area she was assigned with Freed. She hoped that the others had more luck that they did as she returned to camp. As soon as they did so, she crashed to the ground, giving in to her sore and tired muscles.

"Who else is back?" Freed asked.

"Everyone but Natsu," Levy added.

"Didn't he go with Lisanna?" Rin asked.

Lisanna came forward with a nod, "he ran off, saying he smelled something. I hope he's okay…"

"Oh, what happened to your face, Rin?"

"So nice."

"Ah, gomen-nasai. But I meant it literally. It wasn't just your face either. It was your arms as well, I could have sworn I saw claws…Before it was kind of, err, scaly?" Levy said hesitantly. Then she added quickly, "but it's back to normal now."

"Scaly?" Rin thought before come into realization. "Dragon Force…"

It was so hot. The rain and the weather cleared up, revealing a bright sky that lit the temperature right up. Everything seemed hazy and disorientated to Rin. She propped her hands on the ground for balance. Closing her eyes, she searched the island again for Zeref's aura, but detected none. Was it the heat making her even more drowsy than usual, was it the heat that made her hands buzz on the ground?

No. Something was actually buzzing beneath her hands on the ground. She dug her nails into the ground so that her fingers were immersed in the soil and sensed it. Magic power. In the ground? "Tenroujima," she whispered slowly to herself. Then she spoke clearly, "Tenroujima is a sacred island to Fairy Tail, no one bearing the Fairy Tail crest can die on this island. But your friends…they are still injured."

Freed looked at her with a look that said, '_thanks for stating the obvious.' _

Rin glared back at him, "What I'm _saying_, is that—well, I know some sky magic," she said hesitantly. "If I try eating the ground I could regain some magical power and try healing them a bit more."

Lisanna looked surprised, "eat the ground."

"Well, I am a Dragon Slayer." She got surprised looks for that, and realized that she still hadn't explained anything about her yet. Rin had tried eating the air before, which also contained magical power, this was Tenroujima after all. However the ground would contain stronger magical power, especially since the ground is connected to the roots of Tenroujima.

"What was that spell you did earlier, anyway?"

"Fairy Sphere, it is one of Fairy Tail's three greatest spells; an ultimate defence magic." She said, "There is no way I have mastered it yet, otherwise we would have been in a frozen state for several years, it was weak, my Fairy Sphere."

"I see." Levy said, "Well, about the sky magic thing, you should try it. I want to see everyone awake and healthy again."

"I'll do my best. But first," Rin said, "I have to go somewhere."

XXXX

Natsu Dragneel had first caught the scent of Zeref in the forest around Cave E. Soon the scent grew stronger and stronger as he ventured into the cave, more aware of his surroundings than ever.

The cave was just as he remembered it, the place where he fought Gildarts still fresh. He saw the place he had exited the cave, but knew that that wasn't where he needed to go. A small crack in the wall, hiding behind a boulder, was just in sight. Light streamed from the crack, and it was big enough to fit about two people. He cautiously entered it to find an open clearing the forest, and in the middle was Mavis' Grave.

It took him a second longer, however, to see Zeref, who was to the side, leaning against the wall. His eyes were sober and lifeless, as if he were a child who just got a time-out. As soon as Zeref saw him, he gasped. "Natsu," He breathed.

"Zeref." Natsu replied, giving him the same greeting.

"Please, Natsu. I don't intend to do any wrong in this era. Please, Natsu, destroy me." Zeref paused, "destroy me before I summon Acnologia."

XXXX

Rin had first caught Natsu's scent in Cave E of Tenroujima. Originally she had been looking for Mavis' Grave, but seeing that Natsu was nearby, she thought she would pay him a visit. She made her way through the cave, and eventually came to a crack in the wall. Slipping through it, she found not only Natsu, but Mavis' Grave and Zeref.

"Well, this is quite the surprise." She said, catching both of their attention.

"Rin," Natsu said, surprised to see her there.

"Mavis…" Zeref whispered. He glanced at the grave and then back at her, "I see. You are she who is the uncanny appearance of Mavis."

"Mavis, Mavis, Mavis." Rin repeated, "Why does everyone say I look like her?"

"I'm glad you both are here." Zeref said, this time surprising Rin. "I will need both of you, yes, both of you to destroy me."

With the subject change, a new serious face crossed them all. "Please destroy me."

"Of course we will." Rin said, flat out. "We have to; you'll eventually awaken if we don't right?"

Natsu nodded, "so how do we do this?"

"This can only be done by the Fire and the Mirror Dragon Slayer, and one must have already beaten three on my creatures from the Book of Apocalypse." He continued, "You must join four flames together, one from both of your hands, and ignite all three of our bodies on fire. Natsu will repeat an incantation, and then Rin must transform that seal. Finally," he paused, "finally, you must bury me within Mavis' Grave. Mavis and the holy ground will eventually destroy my body, and the seal will do so as well."

They were both shocked by this. A sudden thought occurred in Natsu's mind. "Why are you able to control your powers here?"

"The ground near Mavis' Grave is holy, it supresses my powers so that I cannot use them."

"Before we do this," Rin said. "I need to eat the ground."

Natsu's jaw dropped.

"What?" Rin said, "the ground contains magic power, idiot. I can charge up and make fire for you to eat as well." She blushed, "just don't look. I hate eating the ground. It looks disgusting, just as disgusting as when I eat iron.

They turned their heads and she dug out pieces of ground near the grave and ate. She ate, a lot, until she felt her that her magic power was almost full. Then she lashed out a hand and walls of fire encircled the three of them. Once Natsu had finished eating, they were all revved up.

"Alright, let's do this."

A bright and strong flame engulfed Rin's body as she walked to Natsu, his body burning as well. They joined their four hands and looked towards Zeref. They ignited his body together, and they could tell that he was enduring the pain.

"Repeat after me," Zeref said, directing this to Natsu. They said the incantation together, and a seal started to appear on Zeref. When they finished, Rin repeated the incantation Zeref gave her, which transformed the spell into a different seal. For all they knew they could be making him stronger, however after consultation with each other, Natsu and Rin had a back-up plan.

None was needed, however, as when the last words left Rin's lips, Zeref started to undergo unbelievable pain. "K-keep our bodies ignited." He muttered, lying on the ground now.

Rin lifted the earth from Mavis' Grave to reveal a petite coffin, showered in dried flowers. Natsu placed Zeref beside the coffin and she put the earth back. The deed was done. Surely Zeref hadn't been destroyed yet, but he was certainly getting close. A barrier appeared around the grave; it seemed that no one could get inside now. Mavis was doing her work.

"Acnologia will no longer come. And Zeref will come to his demise." Rin said, "I'd rather this happen than us finding Grimoire Heart right now."

Natsu nodded and they headed back to camp. He then explained what happened to everyone there as Rin got to her own work, healing everyone. She started with Gildarts, then Master, and then did everyone else, eventually ending with Erza. She was extremely tired when she had finished healing everyone, and took quickly to a nap.

XXXX

Makarov, the third guild master of Fairy Tail, shook his head in dismay. "Why did you let her tire like this?" He asked everyone, staring upon the sleeping wizard.

"She chose to." Lisanna said.

"Oh well," Natsu said, "Will you tell us about her now?"

Master closed his eyes, "it was a long time ago. When Rin was just seven years old, we found her at the base of Zonia Mountain, the place of the hundred-year quest. Gildarts, Erza, and…and Sho was there at the time. We took her in. She said her mother was lost, a dragon."

He continued, "We would have brought her back, but Sho, who was the first from our guild to do the quest, said she had potential. Rin can sense auras, where people are, no matter how far. She had extreme magic power as well; this was perfect for the quest."

Master took a breath, "As well as being able to sense auras, she is also the Mirror Dragon Slayer. The Mirror Dragon Slayer, as Rin has explained to me, is the leader of all the dragons. It taught her most of what she knows and because it is the leader, it and she is able to use all the elements. According to Rin, there are only seven Dragon Slayers aside from herself. A fire Dragon Slayer, one for iron, sky, water, ice, earth, and lightning; therefore she can use all those powers as well."

"The hundred-year quest is a quest to destroy a monster from the Zeref's Book of Apocalypse. They are three monsters, most of the time considered one because of how close they are when they fight. Their poison enters through the skin and eyes, so it is almost impossible to fight it. The monster never left Zonia Mountain; it was protecting something sacred to Zeref. Fairy Tail was the guild appointed to destroy it and obtain the item. But how can you when you have to use a spell that doesn't allow you to use any of your senses?"

"Her power was the only way. Sho figured out their weaknesses while training Rin to fight with her sense of people's auras. Three years ago, however, he died and Gildarts took his place. Sho was important to Rin, my only knowledge of their relationship was that they were lovers, and his death left her devastated. Gildarts trained her from then, and Erza came to help as well to find different battle techniques. But then Gildarts returned and Rin asked for two weeks to defeat the monster."

"Rin had always liked Erza; I think it was because she is the first girl she ever met other than herself. She didn't want her to be so close to the monster and tried to defeat it itself. From what she told me, she did defeat it and obtain the item, but that is all I know. Now it is only Rin who has the item."

"So why don't we get it from her?" Gajeel asked.

"It is improper. She worked hard on that quest, 11-years she was on it! She should be the one to present it." Erza defended her.

"She's grown." Gildarts remarked, changing the subject.

"Of course she has, it's been eleven years." Erza replied.

"Sho…" Rin murmured in her sleep.

"She's still thinking about her lover, huh?" Lucy said. "That's sweet."

"Oi!" Natsu said. "I almost forgot! Why did you say she looks like Mavis?"

Master dug a picture out of his pocket; it was one of Mavis before she died. She held it up for the group to see. "None of you are old enough to have known Mavis, but Rin looks exactly like her. Mavis didn't have any children or siblings so it is almost impossible for them to be related. But they do have the same amount of power—which also means Rin can fly and walk on water."

"Sugoi!" Levy exclaimed, glancing back and forth between the picture and the girl. She was amazed at their likeliness, but also of her magical power. As Rin rested, her power was regaining quickly.

As they talked more, they decided that they would try to get back to Fairy Tail as soon as possible. Their ship had been destroyed in the fight, so it seemed that they would have to build one together, and try to make the tree stand again on Tenroujima.

"Why don't we just get Rin's earth magic to repair the tree?" Gary pitched.

"Iie. I don't want her to exhaust herself even more than she already is." Master said.

"Then how do we do it?" Bickslow asked.

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned towards the voice, it was Ultear. "I can use my Time Arc Magic. The tree will come back, it's my way of repaying you all."

"I thought you left already," Gray said.

She shook her head, "I forgot that this deed was to be done."

"Won't it require a lot of magic power?"

"It's some I'm willing to use."

"Alright then! Let's get started!" Master said, "we are Fairy Tail!" He pointed the sign up in the air with his fingers, hit pointer finger up and his thumb to the side. Everyone followed with a cheer.

They all nodded and moved out, gathering wood and leaves, anything that could create a ship. It took them several hours, and Rin slept through it all. They used Gajeel to create nails and hammers. Through all their hard work, Natsu even made the ship have three floors, saying he wasn't satisfied with just two. Master helped as well, being a giant made everything a lot easier.

When the tree had came up again, something amazingly weird happened. Those who beared the Fairy Tail symbol had their power renewed, and it kept building up. Rin even woke up, feeling even more refreshed than ever. It was the power of Tenroujima, and Mavis.

At the end of the day, the ship was messily made, but it was still fine. The barrier on the island was reset, making it impossible to find without Master, and Ultear left as soon as she finished resting. Laxus had already left when everything was done, but everyone else was to leave for Fairy Tail in the morning.

They were returning home, to their guild.

…

Copyright © 2012 by Ashley Li. All rights reserved.


End file.
